Anime Show
by Trunks2k4
Summary: The show where anything can happen at any moment, and where any Anime Character will stop by. Talk about trouble!! Written with VegetazTwin
1. Show One!

Bored yet again, ya'll know how that is. Well...I'm gonna be starting an Anime Skit. I've never done one of these, so please bere with me...hehe ^.^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Anime Characters in my skit. I own the skit, but not the characters. (Unless of course I put myself in it! hehe ^.^) *gets Twaped* ok...And VT owns her character as well. hehe ^.^;;  
  
VT: Thank you! ^.^  
  
A/N: Most of the people are either from various animes, or members of KyleHebert.com's message board. (Teen Gohan's VA!) So read it, love it, laugh at it, ^.^ Oh, and VegetazTwin is also posting this since she's helping me with it! ^.^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~*Anime Show*~*  
  
Cal(That's me): Hello, and welcome to my Anime Show, and I am your hostess, Cal!  
  
VT: *runs in, smacking into Cal, both falling down* hehe ^.^;;  
  
Cal: -_-' And this is VT, my Co-Host.  
  
VT: *twaps Cal* CO-HOSTESS!! GET IT RIGHT!!!  
  
Cal: AAHH!! *covers her head* Alright! Alright! Sorry VT. *gets up close to the screen and whispers* You see, VT stands for VegetazTwin, and she is. So it's best that you don't piss her off!  
  
VT: *pounces Cal* I HEARD THAT!! *twaps her repeatedly* *looks up at the screen, still twaping, and smiles* You see, on this show, we will be interviewing different Anime Characters from your favorite shows! ^.^ They're not being paid to come here, so if may not act in character.  
  
Cal: OW!! . Twapings....hurt....BADLY!! *passes out* @.@  
  
VT: *blinks* Opps...*puts a hand behind her head and laughs* Looks like I'm running this show for awhile now. *looks down at Cal and pokes her* I think she'll be alright...One can hope. hehe ^.^;; *slowly makes her away off stage draging Cal's body*  
  
Audience: *everyone looks around* *crickets heard*  
  
VT: *runs back out* Back!! ^.^ *looks around* Well...Looks like we don't have a guest yet. *taps her chin and thinks* Maybe I can get Vegeta to come on, or Hiei. *picks up her cell phone* Excuse me, I gotta make a few calls. *turns around, only whispering is heard*  
  
Audience: "What is she doing?" "Trying to find a guest to liven up this crappy show"  
  
VT: *turns around* -_-" Who said this show was crap? *sees everyone pointing* Oh really? *jumps him and twaps him*  
  
Audience Member: @.@  
  
VT: Opps...not again. ^.^;; I gotta watch that. *jumps back up on stage* Well, sorry for this being a crappy show. I mean, the Hostess is passed out, and we had no guest. Maybe the next one will be better. *runs off to hunt down guests for the next show*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	2. Show Two!

VT's note: Rar, rar, I don't kill people for a living I just stalk them. I have kidnapped Cal's brilliant idea, and am holding it hostage until I become a good writer. This means Cal's idea shall be locked up forever! Mwahahaha!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Cal: Now that I am back after a rather unfortunate incident. ::glares at VT:: The show shall commence! Today is brother day on the show! We have some boys coming in to talk to us about how they feel about their brothers.  
  
VT: You mean all the people you wish were your boyfriends.  
  
Cal: And your brothers!  
  
VT: O_O You brought my brothers in?! They hate each other.  
  
Cal: Exactly, if we're lucky they will just both end up beating you.  
  
VT: -_-;; Thanks a lot Cal.  
  
Cal: No problem! So we have Hiei and Vegeta here today. They are triplet brothers along with VT. They are short, arrogant, powerful, and damn sexy!  
  
::Vegeta and Hiei walk in, looking confused. The crowd begins to whistle::  
  
Vegeta: Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is a giant hammer over my head.  
  
Hiei: Not you two. ::covers his face::  
  
VT: ::waves:: Vegeta! Hiei!  
  
Vegeta: Get her the hell away from me! I had a restraining order placed on her!  
  
Cal: Vegeta, Hiei, welcome to the show!  
  
VT: ::glomps her brothers::  
  
Hiei: Get off!  
  
Cal: And our second pair of brothers are Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha!  
  
::There is suddenly a lot of noise in the background::  
  
Inu-Yasha comes out running, and holding his sword which bloody.  
  
Cal begins to drool.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You bastard Sesshoumaru! Who put you in the same bed as me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I sure as hell didn't!  
  
VT: ::leans over and whispers to Cal:: Did we have to kidnap all of them and throw them in the same hotel room?  
  
Cal: ::still drooling::  
  
Cal: I just have to say I really love you guys.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Who the hell are you? Don't you realize that though despite the fact I act like I despise Kagome with my entire being, I really love her so much that I would sacrifice my soul through the deepest pits of fiery hell to be with her?  
  
Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
VT: Chill Cal.  
  
Cal: Inu-Yasha belongs to me. ::clings to Inu-Yasha::  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ha.  
  
Cal: He belongs to me too! ::clings to both::  
  
Vegeta: I'm getting out of here.  
  
Hiei: I agree with you on something.  
  
::Both begin to sneak out::  
  
VT: Wait! I'm not done with you two! You didn't get me anything for Christmas!  
  
Vegeta and Hiei start to run.  
  
Suddenly all that is on the stage is Cal clinging tightly to Sessshoumaru and Inu-Yasha who are starting to turn blue. The camera guy comes out from behind the camera.  
  
Camera Man: Hey, my name is SSJ3Goku. Anyway, I got to get somebody to pry Cal from the Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru, so this is the end of today's episode!  
  
::twaps camera:: 


	3. Show Three!

VT: *pushes a cage out with Vegeta and Hiei in it* Ha! I'd like to see you too get out of this!! ^.^ *Vegeta blasts the cage* *blinks* Ri-ight....  
  
Cal: No!! *still hanging on to Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaro* You...Will...Not...Leave....Me!!! STAY!!! .  
  
SSJ3Goku: I thought we got her off of you two?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You did...but she hunted us down again.  
  
SSJ3Goku: Oh....O.o  
  
Sesshoumaru: Inu-Yasha, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why me? *glares at his older brother* You always say your better because your full demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not now, Inu-Yasha! JUST FREE ME!!  
  
Cal: *looks up at them with tear filled eyes* NO!! You musn't leave!! *Inu- Yasha pulls out his sword* Ah!! . SIT BOY!!! .  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls face first into the ground* Damn...you...  
  
Cal: *lock Sesshoumaru in a cage*  
  
VT: Cal...What are you doing with those pecies of paper?  
  
Cal: I'm putting the paper on here to keep Sesshoumaru in his cage! ^.^  
  
VT: No far!! You get to keep your guys!!  
  
Cal: I know! ^.^  
  
Yusuke: *bounces in* Hiya! *runs around in circle* Fun!! Hyper!!  
  
Cal: *blinks* VT!!!!!!  
  
VT: WHAT!?!  
  
Cal: Did you give Yusuke coffee again?!?  
  
VT: Uhh....No....hehe ^.^;;  
  
Cal: Aw man, VT!! You know he can't...*get flantened, face first to the ground*  
  
Yusuke: *sitting on Cal* Your no fun! . *Runs after VT* MORE COFFE PLEASE!!!!!  
  
VT: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Yusuke: *runs after VT* MORE COFFE PLEASE!!!! COFFEE IS GOOD!! WANT MORE!!! *runs into the wall* @.@  
  
VT: *looks down at Yusuke* Uhh...*looks back at Cal* I've got everything handled!! ^.^;;  
  
Cal: *sits up and shakes her head* *looks over at Yusuke* GAH!! VT!! O.O WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! *looks around* If he doesn't wake up, his angent is gonna kill us!!!  
  
VT: Oh...but locking a Demon in a cage won't?  
  
Cal: That's different.  
  
VT: How?  
  
Cal: Sesshy has no angent! ^.^  
  
Sesshoumaru: Though I wish I did about now.  
  
VT: *anime falls* Gah! . *stands up* Ok...Well...if that cageg of yours holds Demons, HELP ME FIND HIEI!!!  
  
Cal: *jumps up* Right!! ^.^ *sings* OH!! A HUNTIN' WE WILL GO!! A HUNTIN' WE WILL....  
  
VT: *twaps Cal* SHUT UP!!  
  
*Both girls run off to find Hiei  
  
SSJ3Goku(camera man): *blinks* Not again...Well...I guess the next episode will NOT have them in *thinks* Maybe we'll have dancing Ham-Hams or something. *shrugs* Who knows. 


	4. Show Four!

Show Four  
  
::Yusuke gets off the ground groaning.::  
  
Yusuke: Coffee..wore off.Damn.  
  
SSJ3Goku: Yusuke, you get to run the show today, because VT and Cal went hunting.  
  
Yusuke: ::blinks:: All right! Okay, first off I'm a damn sexy male, even though I can't compare to Hiei, if any chicks in the audience would like a date-  
  
Botan: ::throws shoe at his head:: You're not single dumb ass!  
  
Yusuke: Ahh crap, what are you doing here?  
  
Botan: There is a demon here you have to capture!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can I get out of the cage now?  
  
Yusuke: DEMON!  
  
Sesshoumaru: NO WAY!  
  
Yusuke: DIE! ::starts to spirit gun::  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey! He flicked me off!  
  
SSJ3Goku: He didn't flick you off.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Did so! I thought you said there was no obscene gestures on this show!  
  
Yusuke: We're on T.V.? ::blinks::  
  
Suddenly Cal and VT can be heard in the background.  
  
Hiei: SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
  
Yusuke: HA HA HIEI!  
  
Vegeta: SOMEBODY HELP ME TOO!  
  
VT: We're so lucky we found both at the same time!  
  
Vegeta blows up the camera.  
  
SSJ3Goku: Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
Vegeta: You are definitely a version of Kakarrot! HELP US YOU BAKA!  
  
Yusuke: Ahh. I wanted all the girls to see me. ::starts to cry::  
  
Sesshoumaru: Let me out of this damn cage! 


	5. Show Five!

Show Five!  
  
Cal: *reaches into the cage* Ok now Sesshy....You're mine, now get over here!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *in the back of the cage* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY...PERSON!!!  
  
Cal: *cries* You no love me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: HELL NO!! *thinks* But I think Inu-Yasha does!  
  
Cal: REALLY?! ^.^  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah.  
  
Cal: YAY! *looks around* Now..where is he?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *slowly sneaking off stage*  
  
Cal: Inu-Yasha!! ^.^ *glomps him*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Damnit! .  
  
VT: *blinks* Uhh...Cal...who's our next guest?  
  
Cal: Well, it was Yusuke untill you got him hyped up on coffe, and Vegeta blew up the camra making him cry.  
  
VT: *looks at Yusuke crying in the corner* *blinks* O-ok. *pulls out a list* Well...We have Vash here. Is he..*looks at Cal* ok...O.o  
  
Cal: *playing with Inu-Yasha's ears* Cute ears! ^.^ So cute!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Save...Me...  
  
VT: Ok...I guess Vash it is then. Vash!!!!  
  
Vash: *walks out on stage* Uhh...*sees Cal playing with Inu-Yasha's ears* *blinks* What have a signed up for this time?! -_-  
  
VT: Hehe...^.^;; Sorry about her...She has a thing for Inu-Yasha's ears.  
  
Cal: VT!! Look what I did!!! ^.^  
  
VT: GAH! *sees Inu-Yasha tied up, a collar around his neck* CAL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!  
  
Cal: I have a pet!! ^.^  
  
VT: Inu-Yasha, why don't you just run away?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Because I'll end up....  
  
Cal: SIT BOY! ^.^  
  
Inu-Yasha: *face first in the ground* Like this....  
  
Cal: Hehe!!! ^.^  
  
VT: Vash, I'm sorry about...*sees Vash sneaking off stage* OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *dives at his feet and drages him back*  
  
Vash: *trying to get away* HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: And the cycle starts all over again.  
  
Hiei: Why are we in this cage again?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Because they're holding us prisoners.  
  
Hiei: Well..I'm gonna get out of here!! *attacks the cage with his sword*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wouldn't do that if I were you!!  
  
Hiei: *falls down, chard* What....the...*coughs a puff of black smoke* fuck?  
  
Sesshoumaru: They got it wired.  
  
Hiei: *coughs out more black smoke* Damn....O.O 


	6. Show Six

Chapter Six  
  
Suddenly a guy walks out into the middle of the stage, interrupting VT and Cal in their happiness.  
  
VT: Who are you?  
  
Cal: Can we glomp you?  
  
Guy: Uhhh. no, I'm the owner of this show, SSJ4Gogeta.  
  
SSJ3Goku: Wow! You kinda look like me!  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: ^^;; Anyway, you two are fired because the agents of these people. ::stares at Hiei and Sesshoumaru in a cage:: have sued us.  
  
VT: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: Because you're keeping them in a cage!  
  
Cal: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: I'm sure I don't know.  
  
VT: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: Because I can't understand you two at all!  
  
Cal: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: Because you two are absolutely insane?  
  
VT: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: Because you stick our guests in cages!  
  
Cal: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: I'm sure I don't know.  
  
VT: Why?  
  
SSJ3Goku swings out into the front of the camera.  
  
SSJ3Goku: This could take awhile. Just hold on for a little while. ::clears his voice and does narrator impersonation:: Next time on the totally crazed Anime Show, will we have new hosts? Will the guests ever get free of the cage? Will I get a raise? 


	7. Show Seven

Show Seven  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: *sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, complaining* I should have listened to my mother...  
  
VT/Cal: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: I should have went to clown school...  
  
VT/Cal: Why?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey, listen, we'll drop the charges if you let us out now!  
  
Cal: *looks over at VT* Well...we gotta save the show.  
  
VT: Yeah...How else are we gonna get money.  
  
Cal: But I thought he fired us.  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: I did...  
  
VT: Why?  
  
SSJ4Gogeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs and jumps out the window* ((NOTE: No one dies in this show...They just get really big Boo-Boos!))  
  
VT: I think that means we have our jobs back!  
  
Cal: YAY! ^.^  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well...do we have a deal?  
  
Cal: We won't lose our jobs?  
  
Hiei/Sesshoumaru: No! Not at all! *both grin evilly*  
  
Cal: Ok! ^.^ *unlocks the cage*  
  
Hiei: *picks up Cal, throws her in the cage and locks her in* HA!! *walks out laughing*  
  
Cal: -_-' I should have seen this coming....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm outta here!!  
  
**All the guest have seemed to left, except for Yusuke still crying**  
  
Cal: *Attacks the cage* LET ME OUT!!!  
  
VT: *Laughing* I think not! Might do you some good!  
  
Cal: Hey Yusuke! *he looks up* Camera's working again!!  
  
Yusuke: *eye's light up* YAY!! *jumps in front of the camera* Hi again Ladies! Here again is a damn sexy Yusuke! Anyone want to call they can at...  
  
SSJ3Goku: HEY! HEY! HEY! This isn't a pick up place! No trying to get the ladies!! *pushes Yusuke away from the camera* That's my job! ^.^  
  
Yusuke: DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY LOVELY LADIES!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! *attacks SSJ3Goku*  
  
VT: *sneaks off stage* I'm just gonna go find some more guest.  
  
Cal: Hey! What happened to Vash?  
  
VT: *thinks* I'm not sure. *looks around*  
  
Vash: So, half demon huh and protect a women?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, it's tough, but someone has to do it.  
  
Vash: Wow. You kill people?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Just other demons who get in my way.  
  
Vash: Fascinating  
  
Cal: You would think they were on a Women's Talk Show! VT get us some new guests, AND LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE!!! .  
  
VT: hehe...^.^;; *sneaks off* 


	8. Show Eight

Sorry for the little dely on the next show....hehe ^_^;;  
  
--------------------------  
  
Show Eight  
  
Cal: *sitting in the cage* *sighs* Well...no host...no guests....WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!? *cries* I'm gonna lose my job...AGAIN!  
  
Sarah: *sneaks in on stage* *looks around* Hello?  
  
Cal: SARAH! *Sarah looks at her* SARAH!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!  
  
Sarah: Why should I?  
  
Cal: Well....Ummm....*thinks* Because if you do...I can get you to meet Hiei ^_^  
  
Sarah: *thinks* And Sano?  
  
Cal: Sure! If we can get him on the show!  
  
Sarah: *thinks* And Miroku?  
  
Cal: Ok! Sure!  
  
Sarah: *thinks* And Kohaku?  
  
Cal: -_- Ok...now your pushing it.  
  
Sarah: Hehe..^_^ *brings out a hammer and breaks the cage door down*  
  
Cal: Hey...is that my hammer?  
  
Sarah: Uhh...no...*looks around*  
  
Cal: YES IT IS!! *runs after her*  
  
Sarah: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
VT: *walks back in with Seto Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi following her* Uhh...Cal...who let your out of your cage?  
  
Cal: *looks at VT* Sarah did. *blinks* O.O AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ^_^ *glomps Seto* MINE!!!!!  
  
VT: Not again....-_-'  
  
Seto: Uhh...O.O  
  
Yugi/Joey: *falls over laughing*  
  
SSJ3Goku: *twaps VT* You should have known better!  
  
VT: I did...but I didn't... *looks at Cal hanging on to Seto who is standing up*  
  
Cal: HEHE!! ^_^  
  
Seto: Oh boy...*twaps Joey and Yugi* SHUT UP YOU TOO!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the shortness..running low on ideas.VT HELP!!! . 


End file.
